Can I Buy You A Drink? A Frerard fanfic
by Demolition Cyanide
Summary: The clues in the title, Frerard! I suck at these things so just read it and find out, comments, messages 'n reviews are always nice 'n all ;)
1. Chapter 1

Can I Buy You A Drink? A Frerard fanfic.

{Gerard}

"About goddamn time you answered your fucking phone!" I screamed down my phone at Frank. "I was worried sick! Where are you?" I carried on screaming, even though I was walking down the middle of a crowded pavement getting strange looks from other pedestrians.

"Chill hun! I'm at Ray's sorting out the guitars, I had my phone on silent." Frank spoke calmly into his mobile. How the hell was he always so goddamn calm? Here I was, thinking that someone could have kidnapped him and murdered him in the 5 hours he hadn't been answering his phone but did I ever think to ring one of our friends? No. Because I'm an idiot that worries about my Frankie way more then I should.

"Please just check your phone more then once every five fucking hours?" I begged down the microphone.

"Yeah yeah, will do, look I've gotta go now Gee, I'll be home soon though so get your ass there now. I can hear tons of background noise so don't try telling me your already there," Frank warned me, "I love you." Somehow I could hear him smiling, was that even possible to hear someone smile?

"I love you too asshole." I spoke relatively calmly, listening carefully as Frank hung up on me. Now was one of those times when I wonder how we've even made it this far, him disappearing off for hours without telling me beforehand and me being completely over obsessive. I checked my watch - 6:15pm, dinner time. Quickly, I ran back to mine and Frank's house, slamming the large red front door behind me as I removed my thin jacket and hung it up on a coat peg. Just as I switched on the kettle to make myself a cup of coffee I could hear Frank's car pull up on the driveway. That was quick. The kettle clicked beside me and I poured the steaming water into a nearby cup of coffee granules, stirring the dark liquid with a spoon and holding it in front of me.

"Hey Gee!" Frank exclaimed as he walked through the doorway, setting his guitar Pansy down below the numerous coats, jackets, scarves and hats hanging from various different coat pegs on the wall.

"No hello back?" He asked after a short while of walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee.

"Shut up, I'm deciding wether or not to kill you ... or at least punch that pretty little face of yours." I spoke angrily into my coffee, almost spilling it down the front of my plain red v-neck t-shirt as I took a sip from the boiling hot liquid which burnt my mouth.

"Is it because I didn't tell you where I was going again?" Frank calmly walked up to me and took the cup of coffee I had been holding from my hands and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Like I told you before, I forget!" He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. It was times like this I realized just how small he was, the top of his head could only just graze my chin.

"I know I know, but like I've told you before I worry! About you more then anything." I whispered softly into his ear as I wrapped my own arms around him, cradling his small frame against my chest.

"I know," Frank smiled, looking up into Gerard's soft eyes, "I got ya summat from before I got to Ray's." he grinned widely, removing one of his arms from around Gerard's waist to grab something out of his back pocket.

"Skittles!" I exclaimed, squealing with happiness as my small boyfriend produced a packet of my favourite rainbow coloured sweets from behind his back.

"Knew you'd like 'em." He chuckled watching as I ripped the bag open and poured the delicious contents down my throat.

"Wait ... does that mean I have to make dinner for you now?" I asked warily after finishing the packet rather quickly even for myself. Frank grinned.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" He laughed as I folded my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. "Aww I'm sorry for tricking ya hun'! I'll make it up to ya?" Frank carefully leaned himself up towards my lips and pressed his against mine. I couldn't stay mad at him for long when he was kissing me ... sadly Frank knew that.

"Damn you." I whispered into the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around Frank's nimble frame.

"What for?" He asked, pulling away and looking up into my sparkling eyes.

"For being so goddamn annoying," I paused chuckling, "and damn hot." I added on at the end when his lip began to tremble slightly.

"Yey!" He giggled, leaning up once again to kiss my soft, warm lips.

"So are you going to make it up to me then or what?" I asked, smirking at the younger man looking up at me as I spoke.

"Maybe." He grinned before grabbing my hand and slowly pulling me towards our bedroom. Frank looked at me with an excited expression on his face as he shut our wooden, black painted bedroom door.

"You know it's been absolutely ages since we did anything fun in here except sleep." Frank sat down on the end of our large victorian style four poster bed, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"I know baby." I smiled at him, entwining our hands together whilst I spoke. Not needing to even say anything, Frank crawled up on the bed, standing on his knees and shuffling over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and looking down into my excited eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Buy You A Drink? A Frerard fanfic.

{Frank}

His eyes were filled with excitement, as were mine. I didn't want to tell him but since it was only three weeks till his 27th birthday I hadn't been at Ray's, I'd been shopping for his birthday present and a cake. He looked up at me with his large puppy dog eyes and grinned, pulling me down so our heads were level.

"Don't think your getting bigger then me that easily Mr Iero!" He grinned before pressing our lips together, running his pale hands along my back and then towards my chest to pull off my misfits shirt.

"I'll always be bigger then you Gerard, at least in that department I will." I grinned, glancing down at his crotch, then mine, then back to his face.

"Oh hell no she didn't!" Gerard exclaimed in his most feminine voice, clicking his fingers in my face. I was still trying to figure out who was supposed to be the more feminine in our relationship ... even after 4 years of being with him I was still unsure. Gerard grinned at me before pulling me closer to his chest, forcing me to look up into his twinkling eyes. "This is nice." He muttered softly, staring back into my coffee coloured eyes.

"Mhmm." I smiled sweetly at him, fluttering my eyelashes slightly. Gerard moved his hand and pulled my chin - and mouth - closer to his, slowly pushing our warm, soft lips together.

"I've missed you." Gerard muttered into the kiss. I simply grinned and moved my hands down from the smooth curve at the bottom of his spine to his rear. Gerard grinned at me whilst raising his hands to my gelled hair, knotting his fingers in the spikey locks covering my head.

"Me too." I whispered softly, leaning us both backwards so we were lying on our bed. Gerard quickly moved himself to hover above my face.

"Aah but how much is the vital question." He grinned psychotically before pulling off his shirt to reveal his pale chest beneath. I giggled leaning up slightly to pull his lips down to mine, allowing my tongue to slowly explore his all too willing mouth. As Gerard pulled back slightly to take in a few deep breaths, I ran my hands through my dishevelled hair, making it look even more like some strange type of birds best then before. Gerard leaned back down, pressing both our bare, warm chests together. Without hesitation I moved my hand down his pale chest to his jeans, unzipping them and giggling softly as I felt his hardening member.

"Damn you must've missed me!" I giggled more as the bulge in his pants grew, then proceeded to unzip my own jeans.

"Mhmm." Gerard mumbled as he moved my hand down his chest and let me grab his crotch. I smiled as he moaned softly whilst I rubbed my hand slowly up and down. Moaning as he did so, Gerard took my face in both his hands, smashing or lips together and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I joined in with the long passionate kiss, smiling as he released a final, loud orgasm into my mouth as his body twitched.

"You've got my hands all sticky now." I giggled, releasing my grip and moving my hands along his body to prove the sticky mess was real.

"Well I'm really sorry about that but you brought it all on yourself." He smirked, grabbing one of my sticky hands and entwining our fingers together. I giggled as he ran his free hand across my cheek, then my neck, then my chest, then my stomach and finally gliding his hand across my crotch. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Gerard would slide his hand into my jeans and take hold of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I Buy You A Drink? A Frerard fanfic.

{Gerard}

Slowly I slipped my hand into Frank jeans via his unzipped zipper to grab his hardening member. Part of me still feels strange about acting this way with Frank, I mean, he's four years younger then me, I still feel partially guilty about that first night I met him.

I'd just been to a small concert to see a local band with my best friend Bert but as the night had still been young we'd decided to go to a bar ... for our type of people - the gay type. I'd been stood at the bar nursing my drink when I'd seen him, awkwardly sat next to two of his friends making out at a table. Bert had disappeared to the dance floor looking for a one night stand and left me at the bar alone. When I first layed eyes on him something in me clicked, kind of like a jigsaw puzzle - another piece had just slotted into place, helping to complete the picture of my life.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" I'd spoken confidently as I walked up next to the small boy. I noticed how part of his hair was shaved, dyed blonde, the other part was combed away from the shaved area and jet black, slightly spiked aswell. He had looked up at me with his coffee brown eyes first in confusion, then excitment.

"Sure thing." He'd grinned and walked with me to the bar.

"So what's your name?" He smiled sweetly at me as the bartender handed him his drink and I'd handed over my money.

"Gerard, yours?" I'd smiled back and took a sip from my drink.

"Frank," he took a sip from his own. I'd grinned at him eagerly.

"Who're them two then?" I'd asked, throwing my thumb over my shoulder to point at the two guys he'd previously been sat next to.

"My friends Ray and Bob, they come here all the time apparently, thought they'd bring me along for a change." Frank grinned eagerly back, wiping part of his fringe away from his eyes.

"Oh so it's your first time here?" I'd asked inquisitively. Frank simply nodded his head and smiled.

"Woah Ger! Wish I could pick 'em like you do! Mind if I have a go?" Bert shoved himself inbetween myself and Frank, slurring his words due to the large quantity of alcohol he'd consumed and promptly stuck his tongue down Frank's neck.

"Get the hell of him Bert!" I'd shrieked, dragging Bert away from a bewildered and slightly horrified looking Frank. "I think you've had a bit much to drink, how about I take you home?" I'd slung one of my arms around Bert to support his weight as he stumbled away from the bar.

"Frank! Erm, would you like to come back to mine? After I've dropped Bert off of course, I'll give you a lift home aswell if you want?" I'd asked eagerly, hoping he would accept as I didn't want to leave him yet, but I didn't want Bert stumbling around in public making himself look like a complete fool.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" He'd exclaimed, suddenly excited, "gimme a sec to tell Ray and Bob that I'm going tho, I'll be literally a second!" He grinned, running back to the table his friends were sat at. I saw him wave his hands frantically in the air and shout something at the two men in excitement. They turned and looked at me, their mouths dropping in astonishment slightly as they took in my features - my longish dyed black hair, my deathly pale skin, the tight black buttoned shirt and vivid blood red tie. I waved slowly at them before Frank came running back over.

"Good to go!" He'd grinned widely before following me out to my small shiny black car. I'd slid a drowsy Bert onto the backseat of my car, buckling his seatbelt and getting in as Frank did.

"Wait!" He'd exclaimed turning to me warily, "are you okay to drive?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, I only had fruit cocktails in there, the alcohol was way too over priced." I grinned before buckling up and pulling out of the parking space I had found a short way from the bar into the street and driving towards Bert's house.

"Nice ride." Frank smiled, stroking the soft red leather seat he was sat on.

"Better be for the amount of alterations I had to make to make it look good!" I grinned, remembering all the time and money I had spent converting the plain cheap car I had bought into one that matched my personality. Eventually I pulled up outside Bert's house and dragged him out of the car, making sure not to bump his head as I pulled him onto the pavement to shut the car door.

"Do you want any help?" Frank had shouted from the front passenger seat kindly.

"I'm fine thanks! Done this enough times to know what to do on my own." I'd chuckled as Bert stood up only to stumble back down to the floor. I'd wrapped my arm around him once again to help him to his front doorway, grabbing his house keys from the secret pocket in his jacket that I knew he kept them in and opening the front door, switching on a variety of lights and helping Bert to his room.

"Take it easy kay?" I'd muttered before turning the lights off and walking back out the house, locking the front door and posting Bert's keys through the letterbox.

"Back to mine then!" I grinned as I jumped back in the car, fastened my seatbelt and drove away from the pavement.

After a short while of driving away from Bert's I'd pulled up onto my driveway and got out the car, locking it as soon as Frank got out.

"This is it." I'd smiled as I opened my front door and walked in, shutting the door behind Frank. He'd grinned at the red wooden floor and black painted walls.

"You like red and black alot don't ya?" He'd grinned, sliding off his jacket and placing it carefully on a coat peg.

"Drink?" I'd asked after giving him an award winning smiled.

"Please." He followed me through my dark living room and into my small kitchen.

"Schnapps okay?" I'd asked grinning as the smaller boy had nodded his head vigorously.

About two hours and three bottles of schnapps, three beers and a variety of different shots, the two men were extremely drunk.

"How old are you Frank?" My words slurring slightly as I spoke.

"21 why? How old are you? Your not like 50 are you?" He'd begun to giggle hysterically for no apparent reason.

"Just wondered, and no you moron, I'm 22." I'd laughed, rolling over and accidentally landed on Frank. As I'd moved to awkwardly remove myself from the small boy, he'd grabbed my arms and not let go.

"Your hot Gerard." He'd grinned before slowly leaning in to kiss me. I'd leaned in too and pushed my warm lips against his, taking his face in my hands and pushing my lips against his harder, eventually allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. Frank had liked it ... a lot, and grabbed my ass. I pulled him away from the sofa and towards my room, pushing him onto my four poster bed and ripping off our clothes, leaving us only wearing our underwear. Frank had knotted his fingers in my dark hair, pulling my face closer to his once again and pushing our lips together. Neither one of us had hesitated to rip the others pants off. I'd grinned as my hands had begun to wander down towards Frank's crotch and I had grabbed his hardening member. We positioned ourselves so Frank was sat on my stomach precariously, me holding onto his crotch and rubbing my hand up and down it. As I began to thrust my hips upwards, Frank had released a long, loud moan of pleasure, making me grab him even harder. Sometime during my thrusting I had thrown Frank over, still rubbing my hand against him but now standing on my knees instead of lying down. This way I was able to give Frank my all and boy was he happy with that. Eventually I came into Frank and him on my hand, both of us releasing long, deep moans as our bodies twitched in ecstasy.

"That was amazing ..." I sighed, rolling over onto my back, closing my eyes and smiling. I turned to look at Frank who released a soft snore as I saw his closed eyes. I chuckled to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke late in the morning to find Frank using me as a mattress, his body wrapped around mine.

"Comfortable are we?" I asked laughing softly as Frank's head began to move slightly and his breathing increased.

"What?" He mumbled into my chest, slowly looking up to see my face looking down at him smiling.

"Gerard ..." He grinned before lifting himself up and pressing our lips together.

"Morning." I whispered to him softly, pulling him close against my pale chest. Frank snuggled up against me smiling.

"Frank ... how old are you really?" I asked him warily, stroking his hair.

"What do you mean?" He suddenly looked up at me, his eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

"I mean how old are you really?" I smiled reassuringly at him, still stroking his hair.

"How did ... how did you know I lied?" He asked, rather confused.

"Lets just say I felt it. Your a virgin Frank ... or at least you were, I could hear it." I smiled awkwardly at his reddening face. "So, how old are you?" Secretly I was praying he was of age and that I hadn't slept with a kid.

"18." He muttered, looking down slightly.

"Oh thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief of which he looked up, puzzled. "I thought you were going to say you were 16 or something, thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief, pulling Frank upto my face to press our lips together. He grinned into the kiss before pulling away slightly.

"Why aren't you mad at me? For lying?" He asked softly, running a finger along my cheek bone.

"Because your not some 15 year old that was looking to lose his virginity to any random stranger," I smiled at him, planting a kiss on his forehead, "granted I am a bit pissed with you for not telling me the truth but oh well." I shrugged, pulling Frank back against my chest. He sighed a sigh of relief but I suddenly felt dirty. He was just a kid, still in his teens. I'd gotten him drunk and taken advantage of him but for some reason he seemed to be awfully pleased with himself. Yet I still felt dirty.

{Frank}

"Gerard!" I shouted, shaking my boyfriend and laughing as he jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"What?" He asked nervously glancing at me.

"You just blanked out ..." I whispered to him, stroking his slightly damp cheek.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about ... about us." He grinned awkwardly, pulling me closer to his face.

"What about us?" I asked warily.

"That first night we spent together, you know the one were I got you drunk? And we had sex, on this very bed?" He smiled awkwardly, shifting a piece of hair from my forehead.

"How could I forget?" I asked, smirking as I snuggled up closer to him, breathing in his warm scent. Gerard chuckled, holding me close.

"I love you ..."He whispered softly into my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled, looking up into his sparkling eyes and kissing his soft, pale lips.

To The End ... or is it?


End file.
